What If?
by LifelessApril
Summary: What if Kate wasn't the only one person who died that day? One-shot. Taken place in Kill Ari.


A/N: One-shot, people! I won't post any spoilers! I refuse! LOL

The rain was pouring down, storming. Even the skies were crying for her. Abby was in her sanctuary, her lab. She was crying, mourning the loss of her one and only best friend, female best friend. She didn't like Ziva one bit, she suspected that Ziva would be trouble the moment she set her on NCIS. She was also trying to help her brother, the murderer with a heart made of stone.

''I really liked you, Kate…a lot…'' She wiped her tears and wore her dark lipstick she usually wore, tying her pigtails, thinking that Kate would want her to be happy. At least, as happy as she can be in time of dying. She started recalling memories, memories of where she made Kate have a tattoo and Tony would always be curious. She started laughing at the thought.

Tony was by the doorway, studying her all along. He saw her broken, desperate. He saw his strong best friend breaking down, he saw her off guard, her walls broken. Inviting anyone to just come in. The lab was his sanctuary as well; they were so different, yet so alike. Then, all of a sudden, she started giggling. She was weird and that's why he loved her. He flinched, he didn't know why but he felt a sudden urge to start laughing with her, maybe because she knew exactly how he could make him feel.

''Hey, Abby.'' He wanted to show her his presence. That he was there for her and cared, to show her she's not alone. Show her his caring self, aside no one else but her knew. He would never be a jerk around her. She would always let him express himself. Be soft around her, caring, she was his one and only best friend that never tried to frame or kill him after all.

She turned smiling, but her eyes betrayed sadness and tears. He studied her again. ''You're weirder than Gibbs.'' She flinched. ''How so?'' He smiled ironically. ''Gibbs is nice.'' Abby raised her eyebrows. ''Gibbs is always nice.'' He nodded. ''To you, maybe. To me, growls at, smacks on the head.'' She looked at him, standing up. ''Which makes you feel wanted.'' He flinched. He was mad at her now, he knew she wanted to let it all out but he never volunteered to be the one.

He showed the evidence and they talked, but all along he just kept getting madder. It was a very bad and stressful day to say the least and her attitude did not help him one bit. She was madder than he was and he couldn't help her because of his inability to calm himself.

She then, grabbed the evidence from his hands and she started turning on her equipment with anger, yelling at him. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, but he stayed numb, whereas she was constantly moving. He flinched.

''But as sure as hell I can't tell you which of the different .308 models fired those rounds!''

He looked at her weakly. She was beyond broken. She was devastated. And looking in her eyes, made him swear that he would kill Ari with his own hands. He was afraid to talk. ''Lapouah made the ammo.'' She was trying to fight back the tears. ''What?'' He looked at the ammo and looked back at her. ''Logo's on the right.'' She looked at him and swore that he could see right through her. He looked deep in her eyes. He loved her a lot. He didn't want to see her like that again. She hugged him, crying in his arms. ''Tony, I'm going to miss her!'' He hugged her as tight as he could. He was broken just as much as she was and he felt her breaking down in his arms. He held the life of her in his hands, a trembling creature wrapping her delicate hands around him, feeling safe. ''Me too.'' He closed his eyes. He wanted to tell her he loves her. When he opened his eyes he felt life flashing through his eyes, breaking as he saw the red laser on her head. He shouted. ''No!'' and hugged her even more tight, closing his eyes and gripping her for dear life, letting himself be consumed by her. The bullet went through her, splashing him with her blood, the bullet flying and hitting the wall. His heart broke his will to go on stopped. ''Abby! No!'' He held her tight and looked at her in her eyes. Eyes lifeless, cold, never to be lit with life again. Lips cold, white, even with the dark lipstick. His hands trembling, numb as he hugged her and cried, whispering her name. He started screaming but he didn't know what.

Just then, he opened his eyes, gasping for air. ''What…?'' He was trembling, panting, sweating. His heart was beating fast and he closed his eyes, sighing, putting his hands on his head, crying. But it was time to go to work. He hoped he would see her…he hoped she would be there…he hoped she was alive…consumed with life again…he hoped and prayed that it was all really a dream. He dressed and left his home, not looking back. He got out of the car quickly; God knows how he got there without being arrested. He went at the bullpen and everyone looked at him worriedly, he was shocked, sad, out of breath. It was unlike him, very unlike. ''Worse nightmare ever…'' Just then, Abby came at the bullpen jumping up and down, with evidence in her hands. He saw her; she was alive, well, and happy. ''Hey, everybody! You'll never guess who the killer is! Semper Fi, you rat you fry! Where's Gibbs? Oh, hi, Tony!''

He got up from his chair and hugged her very tight, kissing her cheeks like there was no tomorrow. Holding her as if it was the last hour of her being alive. Everyone looked at each other. Ziva glanced at McGee and McGee at Ziva. Abby was taken aback, didn't know how to react. Even Gibbs and Vance that just exited Vance's office got taken aback by what they saw. Dinozzo gripping Abby for life. He whispered softly, crying. ''I saved you…I love you…'' She widened her eyes, but smiled and wrapped her arms around her, those delicate arms, feeling safe…that creature in his arms…


End file.
